ABSTRACT ? Career Development Program The purpose of the Mayo Clinic SPORE in Ovarian Cancer is to stimulate, organize and facilitate rigorous translational research that will meaningfully reduce the burden of ovarian cancer. A critical part of this process is to increase the quality and depth of the translational investigator base in ovarian cancer. During the first five years of funding, four individuals received Career Development Awards and were supported with 1-2 years of funding, mentoring teams, and full access to SPORE resources. Our awardees have been highly successful, with 14 manuscripts published and an additional 2 under review, all receiving subsequent funding and two (Paul Haluska and Matthew Block) advancing to co-leadership of projects in this renewal application; additionally, Dr. Haluska is the Director of the Animal Models Core. All awardees relied upon the Biospecimens and Biostatistics Cores to develop their research programs; Dr. Haluska also partnered with the Animal Models Core. The ultimate objectives of the Career Development Program (CDP) continue to be the identification and mentoring of new and developing investigators in ovarian cancer who demonstrate clear potential to become independent translational researchers as well as attracting established scientists who wish to refocus on ovarian cancer. The CDP provides up to $100,000 for one year of support ($50,000 from SPORE funds and a matching $50,000 from Mayo Clinic); a second year is possible based on progress and continued translational trajectory. Emphasis is placed on attracting highly qualified individuals underrepresented in medicine, including women and minorities. Identifying and selecting CDP awardees is accomplished through a rigorous review process, followed by intense mentoring, integration into ongoing SPORE activities and close oversight of the individual's progress. In addition to a primary mentor, awardees have complementary mentors in clinical, basic or population sciences necessary to ensure development of a translational research career. This capitalizes on numerous strengths present within the Mayo environment. The CDP reports to the Executive Committee of the Mayo Clinic Ovarian Cancer SPORE. During the next funding period, the Ovarian SPORE will continue to maintain: (1) a stringent candidate selection system; (2) comprehensive trainee guidance by a primary mentor; (3) support through a scientific mentoring group (the Individual Trainee Mentorship Committee) comprised of investigators with expertise in each trainee`s area of interest; and (4) full integration into the SPORE, including access to all scientific Cores. Mayo Clinic provides an exceptional environment for developing careers in translational research in ovarian cancer. The CDP allows us to identify, mentor, and support young investigators who will become future leaders in ovarian cancer research.